Événement St-valentin 2020
by tenshihouou
Summary: Ma participation à l'événement avec beaucoup de retard! Je suis désolée! Mon sujet, "Aizawa Shota reçoit une déclaration à l'hôpital" !


Aizawa reçoit une déclaration à l'hôpital.

Assis dans le couloir, les yeux fermés, il fait semblant de dormir, trop inquiet, trop en colère contre lui même de ne pas réussir à protéger ses étudiant _(ils lui ont pris Bakugo, il sait pourquoi et cela le rend furieux_), maintenant tout ce qu'il peut faire c'est attendre, attendre de savoir les conséquences sur le corps de son enfant à problème N1 _(oui SON, depuis qu'il ne là pas renvoyé le premier jour il est sous sa protection et il a échoué encore et encore à le protéger)_, attendre pour connaître les blessures de ses étudiants _(il leur a tous échoué, 1A comme 1B, il aurait dû être avec eux au combat)_, attendre pour connaître les conséquences psychologiques sur ses étudiants _(il connaît bien les traumatismes, la culpabilité, il n'est déjà pas doué pour y faire face lui-même, que peut-il faire pour eux?)_, attendre des nouvelles de Bakugo _(il l'a laissé dans les mains de l'ennemi et il doit laisser d'autre le chercher, il devrait être sur le terrain, il doit rester pour ses autres étudiants!)._

__Il se doute bien que ses étudiants ne resterons pas sans rien faire, il a appris à les connaître, ils vont se considérer responsables de la situation (_enfants idiots, ils sont sous sa responsabilité, la faute lui reviens, lui et l'UA qui visiblement n'a pas pris la menace assez au sérieux et maintenant, il manque un de ses enfants).  
_Le siège à côté de lui grince et il sort de ses pensées avec un léger sursaut _(pas qu'il avouera à quiconque qu'on a réussi à le surprendre)._ Maintenant assis à ses cotes se trouve Present mic, pour une fois silencieux. Il referme les yeux, bien décidé à l'ignorer, il ne veut pas voir son regard, ne veut pas voir la compassion et la compréhension, il ne la mérite pas et il connaît assez bien Hizashi pour savoir qu'il est trop gentil pour le blâmer _(alors qu'il le mérite, il a manqué à ses responsabilités, à son titre de héros.)._

-Eraserhead?  
Bien décidé à l'ignorer, il garde les yeux fermés.

-Shota?  
Un tressaillement lui échappe, cela fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas été appelé par son prénom ! Longtemps, qu'il n'a pas eu l'énergie de voir son ami en dehors du travail !  
Une main lui attrape délicatement la mâchoire, lui faisant instinctivement ouvrir les yeux et plonger dans le regard doux de son ami _(La seule personne en qui il a une confiance totale, la seule personne dont il croira la moindre parole, celui qui est toujours capable de le rassemble, d'apaiser sa culpabilité, même si il est coupable. Dieu, il déteste être aussi irrationnel !).  
_  
-Tait toi !  
Les yeux deviennent plus doux encore, remplis d'une compréhension qu'il ne mérite pas et de choses qu'il ne veut pas identifier. Son ami à un sourire tendre sur le visage, il essaye de l'ignorer.

-Non Shota, je ne vais pas te laisser t'apitoyer !  
Les paroles de son ami sont fermes, il lâche son menton, mais Shota se retrouve incapable de détourner le regard _(peu importe ce qu'il prétend, il n'a jamais été capable d'ignorer Hizashi, de détourner son regard de lui).  
_-Je sais que tu ne veux pas l'entendre Shota, mais ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Tu as fait de ton mieux dans des circonstances défavorables et tu as ramené tous tes étudiants en vie même s'ils ne s'en sont pas tous sortis indemnes ! Ils vont s'en remettre, ils sont forts et ils ont confiance en toi pour les aider et j'ai aussi confiance en toi ! Tu es bon pour ces enfants Shota !

Hizashi s'interrompt un moment.

-Quant à Bakugo, il ira bien, ce serait contraire à leur objectif de lui faire du mal et tu le connais assez bien pour savoir qu'il surmontera ça ! Il ne nous reste plus qu'à faire confiance à nos collègues pour récupérer ton enfant à problèmes !

Aizawa fixa un moment son ami, recherchant toute trace de mensonge ou de doute sans en trouver _(bien sur que non, Hizashi est la personne la plus honnête qu'il connaisse, et bien malgré lui, il se sent rassuré par ces paroles, même si c'est tout ce qu'il cherchait à éviter, la culpabilité, la haine de soi refluent, il n'a jamais aimé le fait que quiconque ait un tel pouvoir sur lui! Mais si quelqu'un doit avoir ce pouvoir sur lui, il préfère que ce soit Hizashi, la meilleure personne qu'il connaisse!)__._

Il ferme les yeux un instant, poussant un petit soupir.

-Pourquoi es-tu toujours là ? À rester avec moi, me remettre les idées en place et me rassurer ?  
Il tressaille légèrement, la question lui as échappé. Cependant, il ne peut pas détourner son regard de Hizashi _(il veut une réponse, même si cela l'effraye, même si cela change tout, parce que lui-même est incapable de le dire, de l'avouer.).  
_À son étonnement, Hizashi rougit _(mignon)_, il détourne le regard un moment avant de le fixer à nouveau un sourire tendre sur le visage.

-Je te connais depuis longtemps Shota, tu es froid avec les autres, impitoyable avec tes élèves. Tu est aussi bien plus exigeant avec toi-même qu'il n'est vraiment sain, mais tu aimes tes élèves, tu es honnête, courageux et gentil même si tu essayes de faire croire le contraire. Tu veux juste protéger les gens autant que tu en es capable et guider tes élèves. Tu es un homme merveilleux alors bien sûr, je serais toujours là pour te soutenir, après tout, je suis tombé amoureux de toi !

Le cœur battant, Aizawa sentit la chaleur monter dans ses joues, détournant les yeux, il porta sa main devant son visage, essayant de dissimuler son trouble. Une fois qu'il eu repris un peut contenance, il tourna à nouveau son regard vers Hizashi, celui-ci attendait patiemment semblant tout à fait posé bien que l'angoisse dans ces yeux le trahisse. Avec un soupir, Shota attrapa le devant de la veste de Hizashi, il posa légèrement ses lèvres sur celles de son ami _(non son compagnon maintenant, et d'une certaine manière depuis bien longtemps!)_. Fermant les yeux, il laissa Hizashi saisir sa nuque et approfondir le baiser avec tendresse.  
Ils se séparèrent et Shota ne put retenir un petit sourire en voyant le visage rayonnant de Hizashi.

-Alors, ...?  
-Oui, ... Moi aussi !  
Avec un sourire encore plus large si possible, Hizashi se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de Shota. Celui-ci n'était peut-être pas encore capable de prononcer les mots, mais il avait toujours plus été du genre à montrer ses affections par les gestes et Hizashi en était tout à fait confiant.

Se rasseyant sur son siège, les yeux fermés, Shota attrapa la main de son compagnon. Il devait encore attendre des nouvelles de ses élèves, Bakugou était encore entre les mains des méchants, mais d'un coup, il se sentait comme s'il avait de l'espoir plutôt que comme si son monde allait effondrer. Il sait que de toute façon, il ne sera pas seul pour faire face à ce qui vient.

FIN


End file.
